The present disclosure relates generally to the field of targeting display systems.
Targeting displays are configured to illustrate a targeted object, or object of interest, within a field of view. For example, a targeting display associated with a weapons system may be configured to display one or more targets upon which the weapons may be utilized. Some targeting displays may be configured to provide data relating to the targeting display and/or the target in the same display image as the targeted object. As additional information is provided within the display image, the field of view around the targeted object and/or the targeted object itself may be obscured by the information.